Aichi and Misaki
Aichi and Misaki are Animalpup's ocs. Please don't edit their page without my permission first. Please ask permission first if you want to use one or both of them in a story, song or etc.. Appearances Aichi is a dark black pup with dark blue eyes. He wears a bright orange collar. Misaki is a light grey and white pup. She is light grey everywhere except on her ears which are white. She has blue eyes. She wears a lilac collar and black hair tie on her left front leg close to her paw. Personalities Aichi like his son, Jayfeather was a shy, taciturn and timid pup at the start but he broke out of that shell quickly thanks to his best friends, Chrono, Rin, and Misaki. He had a passion for climbing with Chrono. He was also very caring for his friends and family cheering them up when any of them are in any sort of bad mood. Misaki is very intelligent and sweet pup. She has a very excellence memory able to remember the smallest details about anything she remembers. She is also very caring for her friends and family like her mate, Aichi. Bios: These two along with Chrono and Rin were best friends since before pup school. Almost every day you could see these four playing around Adventure Bay at either the pup park, school, or in and around any of their houses. Before Aichi graduated pup high school he loved watching any tv show that explored any part of the world especially a show called "Global Pup Trekkers" (The PAW Patrol version of "Globe Trekkers") He wanted to see the world for himself. He saw a mural for the tallest summits on each of the world's seven continents while on a vacation while his best friends and decided to become a mountain climber. He started his training with Chrono while the girls would watch and help out when the boys needed it most. Misaki, on the other hand, was the researcher for the group. She would research the mountain and best way to get up to the top. She loved helping our her best friends that way. Aichi one day while on Mount Mckinley or Denali's summit finally purposed his feelings of love to Misaki, after months of trying to figure out how to tell her. The two started dating as did Chrono and Rin around the same time. Two years later Aichi and Misaki have a little boy named Jayfeather, who looks mostly like Aichi but has some of Misaki features. Aichi was very happy about becoming a father so was Misaki. Jayfeather was born with a cleft lip but that doesn't matter to them. He is still their son. Two more years pass they have a daughter and name her Pena. She looks more like Misaki but has some of Aichi's black on her. Fast forward a couple of months when Pena is six months and Aichi is climbing a mountain with Chrono. Jayfeather is watching the exploration with Misaki, Rin, and Pena. All of a sudden the mountain shakes and it started a very bad and humongous avalanche. It came down fast and furiously swallowing both Aichi and Chrono. The search and rescue teams came. Chrono managed to set off his beacon and QPS and the crews found him. He a broken leg after the avalanche. Aichi, on the other hand, didn't make it. The crews were too late his tank almost out of oxygen and he was bleeding very badly and lost a whole ton of blood when they finally found him. He was rushed to the hospital by helicopter but was pronounced dead a few minutes after arriving at the hospital. Misaki was devastated after and it was hard to try to comfort Jayfeather, Chrono, and Rin. Chrono especially since he kept blaming himself for Aichi's death and wished it was him instead of Aichi. Family *Jayfeather: Son *Pena: Daughter *Peyton: Godson Friends *Chrono: Best Friend to both *Rin: Best friend to both Trivia *Aichi gave two things to Jayfeather before his final climbing exploration: A very strong Pickax and a white grappling hook. *Aichi along with Chrono taught Jayfeather a little bit of climbing training before the accident but Chrono takes over training Jayfeather and Peyton after Aichi's death. *Misaki can get mad for certain reasons. *Aichi and Misaki are both named after the Cardfight!! Vanguard characters, Aichi Sendou and Misaki Tokura but their pups Jayfeather and Pena are more based off them then they are. *Misaki loves watching Peyton and Jayfeather do anything together it reminds her of the days when Chrono, Rin, Aichi and her when they were young. Stories/Song List By Me: By Others: Collabs: Gallery: Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Animalpup's Character